Savior of Konoha?
by SkullArmor
Summary: Hyuga Hinata researches the Byakugan, finding that it changes its appearance and power like the Sharingan. She learns to master it and becomes one of the best ninja in the village. However, Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya, only to find that Hinata has taken his spot as best. AU, strong and slightly confident Hinata. If you don't like, don't read or comment.
1. Prologue I

**Hello! First time on in a while! I've practically given up on stories, but this one has been on my mind for the past week or so and it's starting to bug me. **

**There's not much to say except enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. Sigh... I can dream, can't I?  
**

* * *

The library was quiet, as it usually is. However, it was especially quiet today since it was midday and everyone was at home resting and relaxing. It smelled of glue and papers with the added scent of old age, from the book and the old librarians. No one was here except for the handful of people scattered here and there. One person that particularly was Hyuga Hinata. This was odd since the Hyuga had their own library. But, no one questioned it, mostly for the fact that Hinata was the Hyuga heir ever since her father stated that she was showing what it takes to be a leader.

As Hinata sat with a book spread in front of her, she starting rubbing the table with her middle finger. She liked the feel of the smooth, dark wood and tried to enjoy every bit of it as possible since her family library didn't have tables like this. That isn't the reason she was here, however. She was here since she was doing research on the Hyuga clan's eyes, the Byakugan. She has come up with a theory, but now she is only doing the first part: research.

She had come here because her family was sure to be suspicious of her probing on the sudden interest of the clan's prized eyes. When she had gone to someone for information, like Lady Tsunade and Hatake Kakashi, all she got were blank, awkward stares. Because she didn't want to go through that again, she just hit the books. At least that's what she literally wanted to do right now; the book she was reading was written from an age before her time and the dialect was different, making the text difficult to understand. The other books piled on either side of her weren't as "reliable" as the book she was reading now since this book contained the most information she has looked for all day.

She covered a yawn with her hand, placed her chin in her palm, and rested her elbow on the table. "This doesn't make sense," she whispered, reading the same paragraph for the fifth time the past half hour. So far, she got nothing out of the text, meaning that her theory has gotten no where. "I can't be the only one that has thought of this."

Seeing that this wasn't getting anywhere, she closed the book and placed it on top of the pile of her right. Then, she grabbed a book from the pile on her left and began reading it. Fortunately, it was more recently written.

* * *

"Kakashi, she has spoken to you too, yes?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. She was hesitant about it, but I wonder why she would be 'researching' such a topic."

Tsunade sighed and leaned forward on her chair, resting her chin on her interlocked fingers. "We'll see what she's up to, but make sure you keep an eye on her."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

About an hour past and Hinata couldn't find what she was looking for. Figuring that she there was nothing here to help her with her theory, she closed the book. She looked at the pile on both sides of her and gave a quick glance at the ones she had yet to read. One title stood out to her, as it did before when she was picking out books.

_Theories on the Evolution of Konoha's Great Clans _

She didn't read it first since it was the clans in general, but now it seems like the one she was looking for. She slipped it out of its spot. It was a flimsy, brown, leather-bound book, like it was someone's personal fields notes. She flipped to the pages on the Hyuga then smiled. This is exactly what she was looking for.

She needed to take this book home, but there was no where she could put it without someone noticing it. Plus, it didn't have tag, so it couldn't be checked-out. She gulped, looked around, then slipped the book in her sweater when she was sure no one was looking.

Silently thanking that the bagginess of her sweater hid the book perfectly, she started putting the books back in their respected places.

* * *

**Short chapter as a prologue. **

**I'm not certain on an updating schedule yet, so I'll probably keep writing when I feel like it until I get the gist of it down. **

**One more thing. If I made any errors like spelling, grammar, or anything else, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I don't want my stories having errors in them since it'll make them annoying to read! **

**Thanks! **

**-SkullArmor**


	2. Prologue II

**I know it's a slow start, but I need to get the prologues in before we can bring in the action. I can't just bake a cake without mixing the ****ingredients first, or else I'll just end up with a pile of eggs and a mess to clean up.**

** I don't want a mess and it's better to get it over with now so I don't have to waste time with flashback chapters. We wouldn't want a flashback chapter in a middle of a fight, right? We get enough of that in the actual Naruto series.  
**

** Don't worry, I'll probably only have one more prologue chapter and then I can start writing longer, more actiony chapters. They'll take longer to make, though.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata was on the bed in her room, more like prison in her eyes, and waited. Her eyes were closed and her Byakugan was active, looking at the guards that started to switch positions and shifts. She knew that she would only have one shot to get out or else she would have to wait until morning. Actually, later on that day since it was already two in the morning.

She couldn't sleep since she was too antsy; all she had on her mind was the book. Of course, she didn't have the book with her at the moment. Instead it was at her regular training ground, buried under three inches of dirt that she dug herself and some incense that she had on her to prevent her teammate's dog, Akamaru, from sniffing it out. She didn't want to take any chances and it was better to be safe than sorry.

She got up from her bed and ran to her door, carefully sliding it open. After a quick glance from left to right, she tip-toed out to the garden. There was an unguarded crack in the wall. Everytime she looked at it, she couldn't help but think of what had happened when she was five. She shook it off with a shudder and slipped through. When she was finally out of the walls, she bolted to the training grounds.

* * *

After digging the loose dirt for a few minutes, she dusted off any remaining dirt on the book's cover and flipped to the page she saw in the library. She tapped her finger on what she was looking for. _I knew it!_, she thought, _I'm not the only one who's thought of it!_

* * *

Two hours had passed. When she was done reading about the warnings and precautions of the jutsu in the book, like how carelessness can lead to death or how it could be just as bad as the Sharingan if it got out of hand, Hinata stood up from the tree she had unconsciously leaned up against and started to make few hands signs. She didn't want to die, but she knew that Naruto wouldn't back out of something like this, especially if it could make him stronger. Just thinking that alone made her back straight with renewed energy, despite fatigue starting to kick in.

She silently noted that they were the same as the signs to active the Byakugan, only with more signs added to the end. Finally finished with the signs, she whispered, "Byakugan!"

In an instant, her surrounding became more detailed, as if she had just put on glasses, and her range of vision was noticeable larger with a shape of a decagon rather than a circle. She also noticed that there appeared to be frame-motion slides of her and her teammates sparring with some more faded out that others.

Before she had time to think about this, ten seconds passed. She gasped and cringed in pain then fell to her knees, deactivating the jutsu. She held her hands to eyes then she removed her hands and looked down on the blood on them.

"What..," she muttered in horror. She had seen plenty of blood in her time, but not once has she ever bled from her eyes.

A hand fell on her shoulder. She looked to her shoulder reflex before looking up to Kakashi. "Come on, Hyuga-san," he said, surprisingly without a book at his nose. "The Hokage needs to speak with you."

Knowing she didn't have a way out of this, she nodded before letting her head drop on her chest. _What will Father say?_

* * *

"Hinata," Tsunade sighed. It was four in the morning and she would have rather been asleep than dealing with this. "I know you think you're weak and you want to become stronger, but this is a dangerous path you're going down. I can't just stand here and watch you destroy your life over this."

Hinata stood with her head hung low and her legs slightly pointed towards each other. "I-I-,"

"Also, this book," the book in question was slapped on the desk, "isn't allowed for public viewing. In fact, it originally was in the Hokage's private library."

That caused Hinata to look up in horror, which made Tsunade flinch back a bit when she saw the blood that was dripping from Hinata's eyes. Hinata had made no effort to wipe off the blood before, mainly because she forgot about it.

"I-I swear it was in t-the library, Hokage-sama! H-honest!" She put her hands up in her defense.

Tsunade sighed. "I don't care how you got it, I just want to know why you are looking in this book."

Hinata dropped her hands and head. "I was looking to s-see if anyone h-has ever thought about my theory."

"And what would that be?"

"If the Byakugan can change like the Sharingan," she gulped, "And I was right."

* * *

**Decagon is the ten-sided shape. Just throwin' it out there. I definitely think one more prologue chapter should do. **

**Reviews are greatly accepted! And please notify me if there are any mistakes.  
**


	3. Prologue III

**Reviews I would like to point out!  
**

**alee26606: I was thinking about adding romance later on in the story since I'm not really a romantic person myself. I'll see where this story is heading first. Also, you don't have to worry about SasuSaku. I think that pairing will forever and always be one-sided.  
**

**Hyuuga Tomoko: I know where you're coming from. The Byakugan is the coolest out of the three and it even states it's supposedly the strongest, yet it seems so weak in comparison to the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Maybe it's because the Hyuga are "good guys"?  
**

**Still, I would love to see something different in the manga, but I think it's too far in for something new to happen to the Hyuga. Maybe we'll get _another _Sharingan stage...**

**Thank you to everyone else that left a review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Tsunade finished healing Hinata's eyes, then lifted Hinata's chin to the blood off her cheeks. "There. All cleaned up." The second she moved her hand, Hinata brought her head down.

"Thank you," she whispered, but Tsunade caught the slightest sound of it.

"No problem." She sat in her chair and pulled herself up to her desk. "Now, care you show me you've learned from this?" She held up the book, the same one that Hinata now thought was vile.

She fidgeted under Tsunade's gaze. She rubbed her right eye from the memory of it bleeding before performing the hand signs for her bloodline and the added signs too.

"Byakugan!" Once again, she saw frame-motion slides but instead they were of Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight before her. Around Hinata's "pupil" was a thorned ring. The thorns differed size, were only facing towards the pupil, and were slowly growing. After ten seconds, however, they reached the pupil and Hinata deactivated the jutsu while putting her face in her palms. When Tsunade moved Hinata's hands, they were bleeding again and her eyes returned to normal.

"I see. That's why your eyes were bleeding before." Hinata nodded shyly. "Have you told your father yet?"

"N-no! Please don't tell him!" She vigorously shook her head. "I-if he f-f-found out, I don't k-know what he'll do!" Tears were already mixing with her blood, even though she didn't want them to fall. A ninja shouldn't show such weakness.

"Calm down, Hinata. I'm just asking. Let's get you cleaned up and we'll begin training tomorrow."

"W-what?"

* * *

"And that's that," Tsunade said as she picked up her tea. She had just finished telling Hinata's father, Hyuga Hiashi, everything that has happened a few hours before. Hiashi had remained silent throughout the whole story.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter is experimenting with a forbidden jutsu that even the Hyuga elders don't know about?"

"Yes, and I want you to keep quiet about this."

"What!?" Hiashi stood up while slamming his hands on the low table. "You expect me to just sit here while my daughter-"

"Yes I do. This is a Hokage's request, Hiashi-sama," Tsunade said with some smugness to it. Seeing no way out of the situation, he sat back down. "This is a chance for us to see Hinata's true potential. Aren't you the least bit interested in that?"

Hiashi still didn't look convinced, though he was having an internal battle over it. "You said she was going to be trained under you, yes?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's right. Along with two other students."

It was quiet again until Hiashi sighed, "OK."

* * *

"Get up, Hinata!" Tsunade yelled. "Is that all you got?"

Hinata brought herself up using her elbows. They were at a training ground, one Hinata forgot the number of from being knocked around so much. Currently, Tsunade was training Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino in medical jutsu while Hinata was supposed to land one solid hit on Tsunade. So far, she had only skimmed her before Tsunade flicked her forehead and was sent flying back in whatever was in her path. It had gotten to the point that Tsunade didn't even have to look up from Sakura and Ino's process of healing a .

"Tsunade-sensei, why is Hinata here?" Ino asked innocently enough, though she was genuinely curious. She stayed silent long enough and Tsunade knew that it was a matter of time before they started asking.

"I'm training her."

"I thought you were training us," Sakura spoke with a hint of hurt.

"I am, on medical jutsu and strength. Hinata on the other hand is training on her bloodline." The students nodded in understanding. They knew better than to interfere with clan business, especially Ino.

"Does that explain her eyes?" Ino asked. Tsunade's eyes widened and turned to face Hinata to see that she had gotten herself up and activated the jutsu in her right eye.

"Hina-" she was interrupted when Hinata charged at her with her left eye closed, the right eye surpassing the limit of the pupil. However, she stopped short when the pain had become too much for her and fell to her knees. She began muttering how she'll never get the hang of it.

Tsunade would have none of it. "Good job, Hinata." Hinata looked up in shock. "You surpassed your limit! Keep up the good work." She offered an encouraging smile that Hinata shyly returned.

"Y-yes!" Hinata squeaked before dusting herself off.

* * *

**Time for the real chapters! You guys ready, 'cause I'm not. This is going to take some work..**

**Prologues are over, longer chapters next time!**

**Same as before, reviews that are _helpful_ and help with grammar/spelling is greatly appreciated! **


End file.
